It is well known in the healthcare field that bath tubs represent a safety hazard to people, particularly those in a weakened or infirm condition. Serious injury can result when a person slips and falls while entering or exiting a bath tub. Bath tub rails secured to the sidewall of a bath tub are frequently used by elderly, injured or infirm persons, to assist with getting into and out of a bath tub. Bath tub rails may also be used by others to assist in placing themselves in a sitting position in a tub and to assist in getting out of the tub after the bath. Therefore, the bath tub rails must be substantially self-supporting and must have sufficient strength and stability to support a person's full weight from various angles. Most bath tub rail products sold in the market have a clamping device at the bottom of a base body and hand grips mounted on an upper portion of the base body such that the device is clamped onto the top of a sidewall of a bath tub by the clamping device. The hand grips are usually integrated with the base body and therefore the height position and angular orientation thereof are fixed and cannot be adjusted when the bath tub rails are installed in place. Therefore, the fixed height position and angular orientation of the hand grips may not meet the needs of every user. Some prior art bath tub rails may be adjustable in angular orientation but the structure for executing the adjustment is relatively complicated.
Therefore, there is a need for a bath tub rail assembly which is adjustable in both height position and angular orientation in order to meet the needs of specific users.